Esperanza Destino Todo tiene su razón de ser
by Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: "¡NO ME IMPORTA SAKURA, MAÑANA TE CONVERTIRAS EN MI ESPOSA Y DEBES OBEDECERME!...Me siento relajada, siento que ahora todo estará bien, mi cabeza esta tranquila, como cuando te sumerges en el agua, sin nadar, solo flotando con la cabeza hacia arriba y los brazos extendidos ...No existe la tragedia, sino lo inevitable. Todo tiene su razón de ser. SakuraxShaoran (U.A)


**Disclaime:** "Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen son propiedad de Clamp _ esta historia participa en el Reto__Una imagen y mil palabras__de la Comunidad Sakuriana y es completamente de mi autoría"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**POV SAKURA**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un flash, dos, tres, ya había perdido la cuenta, todo el tiempo estoy acostumbrada a que mi mejor amiga ande detrás de mí con la cámara en mano, pero durante estos meses y en especial hoy lo ha estado más que nunca ¿porque? Se preguntaran… por una simple y sencilla razón…. Me voy a casar ¿Por qué rayos lo dices con esa cara? Tal vez se pregunten, pues veras… tú ¿has pensado como sería el día de tu boda? Invitados, vestido, comida, peinado, baile, ¿no? Pues yo si… desde niña al ver las fotos de la boda de mis padres nació en mí una ilusión de como seria el día de mi boda, bueno si no has pensado en eso por lo menos tienes claro como quieres que sea tu chico ideal ¿verdad? ¿Si? ¡Lo sabia! Todas… pensemos o no en el matrimonio si tenemos claro que tipo de chicos nos gusta, lamentablemente yo me enfoque más en el simple hecho de casarme, que en tener una pareja ideal, lo cual me lleva ahora a no disfrutar de los preparativos de mi boda, estaba feliz meses atrás, pero meses atrás mi novio no era así ¿o yo no lo había notado? No se, el punto es que me voy a casar y por mi pasan muchas emociones, miedo, ansiedad, desesperación, odio, pero de entre todas, también existe la esperanza.

—Vamos Sakura es tu despedida de soltera debes quedarte más tiempo, vamos come otra rebanada de pastel, aprovecha la ocasión, es tu ultima noche de soltera, después tendrás que cuidar todo lo que comes —me dijo una chica de largo cabello azabache y hermosos ojos amatistas, mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, siempre buscando que disfrute de las fiestas y cuidando de que sea feliz, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña casi no la recuerdo y cuando yo tenia 20 años mi padre falleció, ya hace tres años de eso y aunque mi hermano se negaba a dejarme, él tiene su familia y debe cuidar de ellos, vive en la ciudad junto a su esposa Kaho y su pequeño, de hecho no esta muy contento con mi decisión de casarme, pero es como quitarse un peso de encima o una preocupación menos pues ya alguien cuidara de mi. Actualmente comparto un departamento con mi prima y mejor amiga, la extrañare mucho cuando… cuando… me… case.

—Lo se Tomoyo, pero prefiero irme ya, sabes que no me gusta conducir de noche y la cena estuvo deliciosa, pero prefiero las cosas saladas de las dulces y lo sabes bien, además el camino es largo—le respondí, aunque la verdad lo único que quería era salir ya de ahí y meterme en mi cama, si tenia suerte aun podía dormir por lo menos 8 horas.

—Esta bien llámame cuando llegues a casa—me respondió, mi amiga siempre tan preocupada por mi—¡Chicas la novia se marcha! —grito Tomoyo recibiendo un grito de reproche de algunas chicas, a las pobres ni les presté atención, no supe de que hablaban solo me estremecía cada que escuchaba el nombre de mi, mi… prometido.

—Muchas gracias a todas por sus obsequios y gracias Tomoyo por organizar la fiesta me divertí mucho, buenas noches chicas las veo mañana —les dije rápidamente caminando a la salida.

—Buenas noches Sakura, espero uses mi obsequio, nos vemos en la boda, llega puntual esta vez—me grito una de las chicas, la verdad no supe quien lo dijo solo alce mi mano a modo de despedida ¿obsequio? ¿Obsequio? Si se refiere al conjunto de encaje negro, esta más que loca si cree que lo usare con…con…él.

Subo a mi auto y arranco el motor… extrañare poder conducir mi propio auto, aun no puedo creer que a él le parezca que las mujeres no deben hacerlo, "demasiada independencia" dijo. ¡Rayos! Ese sonido ¡Mi celular! ¿Dónde lo dejé? Seguramente es él… desate mi cinturón y alcance mi bolso ¡lo tengo!

— ¿Hola? —pregunte sosteniendo el teléfono con una mano mientras movía el volante con a otra.

— ¿Dónde estas? —me dijo una fría voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Camino a casa—le respondí cansada.

—Ya es muy tarde ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con tus amiguitas? —me dijo en un tono tan odioso… siempre anda hablando mal de mis amigas.

—Yue, sabes que Tomoyo me organizo una fiesta—le respondí intentando calmar mi enojo y de paso el de él.

—Y tu sabes lo que opino te tu amiguita, además se supone que ya deberías estar dormida, no quiero que mañana llegues tarde como siempre —me grito de nuevo, apreté mi mano sobre el volante y acelere.

—Escucha… Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga y no me gusta que hables mal de ella—le dije en el mismo tono molesta.

—¡Esa tipa no es nadie, yo soy tu PROMETIDO y te casaras mañana conmigo, ella no importa!—me siguió gritando, me puso tensa, enojada, nerviosa siempre es lo mismo con él.

—No me grites, prometiste que cambiarias y no volverías a hablarme así, no estas cumpliendo Yue—le dije molesta, pero a la vez triste, él en realidad nunca estaba de acuerdo con la amistad que tengo desde hace años con Tomoyo, siempre la trata mal y es muy posesivo y celoso conmigo ¿Por qué rayos me caso con un tipo así? Tal vez si lo amo, él me prometió que no volvería a hablar así de ella, que no volvería a ponerme una mano encima si yo aceptaba ser su esposa y cuando me propuso matrimonio fue delante de su familia y amigos, todos estaban felices por el nuevo compromiso, así que… no pude negare, para todo él mundo Yue es increíblemente fantástico, un buen partido, de una buena familia, con un excelente trabajo, detallista y cariñoso Ja! Nadie sabe como me ha tratado, lo que me ha hecho, nadie lo conoce realmente. Sin embargo Tomoyo no logran confiar por completo en él pero respeta la decisión que he tomado…una decisión de la que ya no estoy completamente segura ¿alguna vez lo estuve?

—¡NO ME IMPORTA SAKURA, MAÑANA TE CONVERTIRAS EN MI ESPOSA Y DEBES OBEDECERME!— Yue me grito, estaba furiosa con él siempre me trataba así ¿Por qué me casaba con él entonces? "Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer" Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del Clacson de un auto, sin darme cuenta había aumentado la velocidad durante la conversación con Yue y había tomado un camino con curvas, de un momento a otro me vi cegada por las luces de otro auto trate de dar vuelta al volante para esquivarlo pero con el celular en una mano, la sorpresa, la distracción y la voz de Yue aun gritándome por la bocina, me fue imposible reaccionar, solo sentí como el auto daba vueltas rápidamente, mucho ruido alrededor y de pronto todo se puso oscuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Es la ultima vez que acompaño a Eriol a una cita doble, la chica resulto ser otra rubia superficial a la que le preocupan los carbohidratos, y que su labial combine con la ropa, y para colmo la chica era buena bebiendo, termine dando vueltas con una chica ebria hasta que encontré su casa… nunca dejare que Eriol me consiga cita de nuevo"_ _—_pensó Shaoran mientras conducía por la autopista camino a su casa, al dar la vuelta en una curva de pronto vio como un auto venia en sentido contrario y a alta velocidad, rápidamente freno y re direccionó su auto para evitar el choque , aunque logro evitar el contacto con el otro auto, pudo ver como esté daba vueltas y caía por un pequeño barranco, mientras él se estrellaba en un poste al costado de la carretera, sin embargo, Shaoran traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad e iba respetando las leyes de transito, a diferencia del otro auto, así que él impacto no fue fuerte nada más que unos raspones, golpes y unas abolladuras a su preciado coche.

Shaoran salió de su auto, lo reviso y camino hasta donde vio caer al otro vehículo "_pero que le pasó, seguro venia ebrio, se equivoco de carril y venia en sentido contrario ¿Qué le pasa? Mejor reviso como se encuentra, espero que esté bien fue una fea caída_" —pensó Shaoran y se dirigió hacia el auto que estaba con las llantas hacia arriba todo arruinado.

Al acercarse se percato de que una hermosa joven estaba inconsciente y ensangrentada al parecer no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y el impacto la dejo inconsciente, con mucho cuidado fue moviéndola para retirarla de su asiento pues el coche parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, afortunadamente eso no pasó. Shaoran se aseguro que ella estuviera con vida y escucho como se acercaba la ambulancia a la que había llamado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Disculpe ¿Cómo esta la señorita que ingresaron hace poco? —le pregunto Shaoran preocupado a la enfermera que revisaba algunos documentos.

—Aun no sabemos nada joven, pero necesitamos que llene algunos datos de ella ¿usted es su novio, amigo o algún familiar? —le pregunto la enfermera con el formulario en mano viendo la cara de angustia y confusión del castaño.

—Yo… no… no la conozco, pero tenia esto en su auto—Shaoran le dio a la enfermera una pequeña bolsa maltratada y rasgada de color rosa.

—Buscare alguna identificación—la enfermera era una señora robustita muy amable y algo grande de edad pero no demasiado, encontró la licencia y la agenda de la chica—Kinomoto Sakura—dijo la enfermera anotando los datos de la credencial de identificación de la joven.

—Sakura… que bonito nombre, flor de cerezo—susurro Shaoran pensando en la frágil joven a la que vio y desatando en el un deseo de protegerla.

— ¿Dijo algo joven?—Shaoran negó con la cabeza y vio como la enfermera tomaba el teléfono y marcaba algunos números que veía en la agenda de Sakura.

—Hola Hospital general de Tomoeda ¿es usted Tomoyo Daidouji?... si le llamamos por que hace unos momento a ingresado la señorita Kinomoto y necesitamos que alguien venga…. Si tranquila señorita estará bien… si aquí la esperamos. Listo joven, ya viene alguien, es el primer nombre que encontré en la agenda supongo ella llamara a otros si lo ve necesario.

—Si esta bien… gracias hamm me quedare un poco más de tiempo—dijo Shaoran recargándose en la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos—Sakura… espero este bien… debería informarle a Eriol donde estoy—Shaoran busco su teléfono pero no lo encontró, resignado volvió a su posición cuando escucho los apresurados pasos de alguien aproximándose, una linda chica de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos color amatistas con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro de porcelana.

—Sakura Kinomoto ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Qué le paso? —pregunto muy preocupada Tomoyo a la enfermera, quien le informó de la situación y al final le señalo al joven que seguía recargado en la pared con la ropa algo sucia y ensangrentada.

—Hola soy Tomoyo Daidouji amiga de Sakura ¿tu la trajiste? —dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba al joven.

—Si… yo bueno, si—tartamudeo Shaoran.

—Muchas Gracias amm ¿cual es tu nombre? —Tomoyo observaba al castaño muy nervioso.

—Ha si soy Shaoran Li y no me agradezcas es mi culpa que ella este aquí—dijo Shaoran agachando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo pasó todo? —Shaoran levanto la vista y comenzó a relatarle a la amatista como fue el accidente.

—Y yo no sabia a quien llamar, no la conozco ni nada, y aun no me dicen si estará bien—decía Shaoran muy preocupado, Tomoyo sonrió de forma delicada, tomo una mano del joven e intento tranquilizarlo.

—Pues como lo dices no parece que fuera tu culpa y ya veraz que todo estará bien—Shaoran se veía realmente preocupado y a Tomoyo le parecía un buen chico, otra persona en su lugar hubiera dejado a Sakura en aquel choque.

—Gracias, de verdad espero que ella este bien ¡Rayos Eriol! —Shaoran recordó que no había llamado a su amigo, Tomoyo lo miro confundida y le pregunto.

— ¿Eriol?

—Ha si es mi amigo y quería avisarle donde estoy, pero al parecer perdí mi celular, lo llamare desde un teléfono publico.

—No es necesario… utiliza mi celular, iré a ver si el medico me dan información de Sakura—Shaoran tomo el celular que la amatista le extendía y asintió con la cabeza mientras veía alejarse a la chica.

—_Hola_

—Eriol, habla Shaoran oye…

—_Shaoran ¡donde rayos estas! Ya llegue al departamento ¿no me digas que te perdiste?_

—No, escucha Eriol, sucedió un accidente y ahora me encuentro en el Hospital.

—_QUE TE PASO ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿EN CUAL HOSPITAL? _

—Tranquilo Eriol estoy bien, es en el Hospital General de Tomoeda, escucha estaré aquí por unas horas, quizá toda la noche, necesito que me traigas algunas cosas ¿podrías?

—_Claro, lo que quieras._

—Gracias, entonces por favor tráeme ropa limpia, dinero y también necesito otro celular este es de Daidouji la amiga de Sakura.

—_Claro ¿Daidouji, Sakura? Bueno luego me explicas, te conseguiré las cosas y voy para allá._

—Gracias amigo, adiós.

Shaoran termino la llamada y busco con la mirada a cierta amatista, ella hablaba con un doctor y se acercó para escuchar cual era la condición de salud de la joven que tanto le intrigaba, pudo escuchar las preguntas de preocupación pero muy acertadas que la amatista le planteaba al doctor, Tomoyo demostraba ser una chica sensata e inteligente bastante madura para su edad, él doctor le informo que Sakura ya se había estabilizado, tenia algunas contusiones y golpes, se rompió una pierna, se disloco un brazo y presentaba costillas astilladas, pero ya estaba fuera de peligro, también el doctor pregunto a Tomoyo por los padres de la chica, o si ella tenia algún problema pues sus niveles de estrés eran muy altos y los estudios revelaban que había estado bajo mucha tensión. El galeno les indico que podían pasar a verla en un par de horas y que alguien debía quedarse con ella tiempo completo, Tomoyo le dijo a Shaoran que ella pasaría primero ya que después debía hacer varias llamadas y encargarse de varias cosas, y le pregunto si podría el quedarse al menos esa noche.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes, de hecho quiero hacerlo, yo me quedare con ella—respondió amable él joven castaño, realmente algo lo retenía a Sakura, algo poderoso lo ligaba a ella.

—Muchas gracias, la verdad tengo mucho que hacer y me tomara toda la noche, pasare a verla, vuelvo en un momento—Tomoyo palmeo el hombro de Shaoran y pasó a ver a su amiga.

—Si descuida aquí estaré—Tomoyo entro a la habitación donde estaba Sakura y en esos momentos un joven de cabello negro-azulado y ojos color zafiro apareció tras las puertas del ascensor buscando a cierto castaño.

— ¡Shaoran! —Grito Eriol acercándose al aludido— ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué pasó? — Shaoran ve la preocupación sincera de su amigo y le empieza a explicar la situación, todo lo que sucedió desde que se separaron hasta lo ultimo que Tomoyo le había pedido, Eriol lo escucho atento y pregunto algunas cosas, como "¿Daidouji es linda?" a lo que se ganó un zapé de Shaoran "Es linda pero también inteligente Eriol, concéntrate" Eriol adolorido en su orgullo y su cabeza le guiño un ojo a su amigo y le entrego las cosas, él fue a cambiarse a los sanitarios mientras Eriol ponía su típica cara misteriosa e ideaba cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. la habitación de Sakura-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo entro sigilosa a la habitación y vio recostada a su amiga, llena de tubos y conectada a una maquina que indicaba con cada sonido que su corazón seguía latiendo, en forma física ella se ira recuperando paulatinamente, sin embargo ¿Qué hay de sus sentimientos? ¿De su corazón? ¿Qué hay de sus sufrimientos? Ella cargaba con todo sola, y le afectaba, le hacia daño. "Amiga mía que tragedia te vino a pasar justo antes de tu boda, pero descuida, estarás bien ¿Qué pasara por tu mente en estos momentos?"

**POVSAKURA**

Seguro es una pesadilla, juro que si lo es ¿verdad? Todo a mí alrededor es confuso, estoy en un laberinto de altas murallas de arbustos con rosas rojas y espinas, camino sin saber hacia donde voy, estoy sola, tengo miedo, mucho miedo. De pronto escucho que alguien me llama "Sakura" "SAKURA" Esa voz…. La conozco…. No…NO… ¡Yue! Es el ¿Qué hace aquí? Definitivamente esto es una pesadilla, mi corazón comienza a latir como mil caballos a máxima velocidad, aunque ahora me siento como un pequeño corderito a punto de ser devorado por él feroz león. Corro todo lo que puedo a través de los pasillos del laberinto en sentido contrario de donde escucho la voz, mientras todo a mí alrededor se va tornando oscuro, las flores rojas cambian a negras y sale de ellas un líquido escarlata…. Sangre… las paredes del laberinto se hacen cada vez más estrechas y siento que el cuerpo me pesa, no avanzo, siento a Yue cada vez más cerca de mi, mi miedo crece, mi pánico aumenta, tiemblo de pies a cabeza y la ansiedad y desesperación me invaden entonces lo miro con lagrimas en mis ojos, mis labios tiemblan y no pueden emitir ningún sonido, estoy paralizada viendo como se acerca a mi con paso lento pero firme, sus ojos brillan con un intenso rojo y su rostro refleja una sonrisa siniestra, sostiene un arma en sus manos y la levanta hacia mí, escucho su horrible voz "¿Por qué huyes de mi querida ESPOSA?" NOOOOOOOO grito pero nada, nada, mi voz no salé, en cambio mis lágrimas no paran, cierro los ojos con fuerza y llevo mis manos a la cabeza, la aplano con fuerza, deseo que solo sea una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla ¡Quiero que termine!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran ve como Tomoyo sale de la habitación de Sakura con una expresión triste en su rostro y se acerca a ella para para preguntar por la castaña "ella aun no despierta, el medico dijo que lo tal vez despierte al amanecer" Shaoran recordó que Eriol se encontraba ahí y los presento, a lo cual el chico de mirada amatista no desaprovecho la oportunidad para alagar a una linda chica, pero sin inmutarse Tomoyo solo dijo desinteresadamente "mucho gusto joven Hiragizawa, disculpa debo hacer llamadas, incluso a Yue, puedes quedarte con ella por favor" se dirigió a Shaoran a lo que el respondió con un "si" y entro a la habitación de la chica, ignorando ambos a Eriol.

**POVSAKURA**

El dolor es desconcertante, y en efecto me siento desconcertada ¿Dónde estoy? Escucho una voz, pero esa voz…. Me parece familiar… es una voz muy relajante y aterciopelada ¿Quién será? ¡Auch! Me duele todo. No puedo moverme ni respirar cómodamente, ese olor, huele a… medicina…y mi boca… sabe a hierro…tengo sed. Mis parpados poco a poco se abren pero no logro distinguir nada, parpadeo varias veces ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? Pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, un chico enfrente de mi me observa con una sonrisa en su rostro, vaya, realmente se ve feliz ¿lo conozco? "Hola" me dice y recuerdo esa voz ¡Claro! "Hola…Tu…Tu…" "Ha perdóname mi nombre es Shaoran Li, estas en un hospital y tu amiga ya vino a verte regresara dentro de poco" "Tu… me… sal…vas…te" le alcance a susurrar, el abrió los ojos, se acercó mucho a mi rostro y susurro "creo que es al revés" no lo entiendo realmente, no se cuanto tiempo lleva él aquí pero escucho voces del exterior… es… no… "Yue"

—SAKURA—grito Yue abriendo la puerta bruscamente, yo no puedo hablar estoy impresionada por su presencia además de que se ve furioso ¿Por qué esta enojado? —¡QUE DIABLOS TE HICISTE! ME COLGASTE EL MALDITO TELEFONO, CLARO AHORA TENGO A TU ESTUPIDA AMIGA LLAMANDOME PARA DECIRME QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, Y QUE DEBEMOS CANCELAR TODO, ESO ES LO QUE QUERIAS VERDAD ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA SAKURA KINOMOTO MERECES MORIRTE! —yo estoy con los ojos de plato, mi corazón late sin control y él pánico se apodera de mi, mi cuerpo comienza a templar y temo por mi vida, él es capaz de cualquier cosa cuando esta furioso, lo veo aproximarse a mi como en la horrible pesadilla, pero es verdad soy una idiota, lo mejor es morir, lo único que quiero es morir, ya no quiero sentir dolor, no quiero tener que vivir una vida con miedo, de pronto veo como él otro chico se abalanza sobre Yue y comienza a golpearlo, un dolor intenso e insoportable se apodera de mi cabeza y después todo se torna oscuro y tranquilo… de pronto ya no siento dolor. Me siento relajada, siento que ahora todo estará bien, mi cabeza esta tranquila, como cuando te sumerges en el agua, sin nadar, solo flotando con la cabeza hacia arriba y los brazos extendidos, puedo verme a mi misma en un lago así, disfrutando de la nada, solo estar ahí. Cuando mis padres murieron ¿sentirían lo mismo que yo ahora?

.

.

.

No existe la tragedia, sino lo inevitable. Todo tiene su razón de ser: solo se necesita distinguir lo que es pasajero de lo que es definitivo. ¿Que es lo pasajero? Lo inevitable — ¿Y lo definitivo? — Las lecciones de lo inevitable…. Paulo Coelho

.

.

.

**POV SHAORAN**

Estoy sentado sobre la rama de un alto árbol viendo el melancólico atardecer, ya han pasado alrededor de diez meses desde esa noche en el hospital, aun no puedo creer que golpeara así a ese chico, no soy una persona violenta aunque estoy entrenado en artes marciales pero verlo gritarle así a Sakura me lleno de rabia y solo quería que cerrara la boca, por suerte Eriol, Tomoyo y la seguridad del lugar me detuvo antes de que lo matara a golpes. Después de lo que sucedió todos sufrieron mucho, al menos, todos los que querían a Sakura, Tomoyo lloraba desconsolada al escuchar las palabras del doctor, con él tiempo ella y yo hicimos una buena amistad, ella me conto la situación familiar de Sakura, la muerte de sus padres, el distanciamiento de su hermano, él cual conocí hace poco y al parecer no le agrado. Tomoyo también me confeso que clase de relación tenían Sakura y Yue, él era posesivo, celoso al extremo e incluso llego a agredir a Sakura físicamente, sin contar claro todo él daño psicológico que le proporciono, solo de pensar en eso quiero matar a ese hombre… pero no tiene caso…ya no. Él ahora continuo con su vida, me entere que después de conquistar y lastimar a muchas chicas por fin una le puso un alto, lo demandó y acuso de violación y agresión física, él maldito duro un par de meses en prisión, pago su fianza y se fue al extranjero, dudo que vuelva, pero no creo que cambiara su maldito estilo de vida. Eriol me sorprendió bastante, se mantuvo apoyando a Tomoyo durante los siguientes seis meses a partir de aquella noche, su amistad se fortaleció y ahora son novios, Eriol jamás había estado tan enamorado de alguien, de hecho dudo que alguna vez amara al alguien de verdad, y ahora solo tiene ojos para Tomoyo y me alegro por ellos… se merecen ser felices y no sufrir, al igual que… Sakura.

—¡Shaoran! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Te gusta mucho ese libro verdad? —me pregunto una linda chica de hermosos ojos esmeralda con un intenso brillo en ellos, su cabello un poco debajo de sus hombros de color castaño claro y una deslumbrante sonrisa, volteo a verla y bajo de un salto, la atraigo a mi con uno de mis brazos en su cintura y la beso con ternura y amor.

—Me gustas más tu—le susurre en sus labios, el doctor dijo que Sakura estaba en estado de coma y no había esperanza de que despertara, pero Tomoyo y yo nos negamos a que la desconectaran, fue muy difícil pues al pasar los días, las semanas y los meses Tomoyo se ponía cada vez peor y parecía perder las esperanzas, Eriol cuido de ella y yo visitaba a Sakura diariamente y le leía su libro favorito "Orgullo y Prejuicio" pasé seis meses leyéndolo varias veces para ella, finalmente se convirtió también en mi favorito, más cuando leí las líneas de Darcy "Debo decirle que _me ha embrujado en cuerpo y alma_, y la amo. Mis sentimientos y mis deseos no han cambiado, pero una palabra suya me silenciara para siempre" y ella dijo "Shaoran" creí estar soñando pero por suerte era real, ella había despertado y lo primero que dijo fue mi nombre, dice que en ocasiones escuchaba el sonido de mi voz, la rehabilitación para ella continua, pero físicamente ya se encuentra estable y yo me encargare de cuidarla de ahora en adelante.

—Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol nos esperan en una hora en el cine, debemos irnos ya ¿Qué tanto piensas? —me dijo ella con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—En ti por supuesto y en lo maravillosa que es la vida por tu existencia. Sin ti mi quería flor de cerezo el mundo no funcionaria, y yo no sería nada, gracias por vivir, gracias por existir, y gracias por permitirme amarte y cuidarte… Te amo—limpio una lagrima silenciosa que resbalo por su mejilla y la beso en la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, finalmente nos fundimos en un beso uniendo nuestros labios. Tengo surte de que ella me amé, de que aquella noche Eriol me consiguiera una cita y pasará por ese camino, de que Sakura regresara de su fiesta de compromiso, sin duda algo nos unía y nuestra historia continuara, tal vez haya dificultades y problemas pero pasé lo que pasé nada ni nadie me separara de ella.

—Te amo Shaoran—susurro contra mi boca y como sentí aquella noche, un inmenso deseo de protegerla me invadió… yo la cuidaría para siempre.

**N/A: Hola! **

**Estoy muy feliz por participar de nuevo en un reto de la CS, muchas gracias a Eri Eri chan por invitarme ;)**

**Este One-Shot esta inspirado en la imagen que pueden ver al inicio, al verla mi mente voló, tenia varias versiones y finalmente decidí esta. Quienes me han leído saben que soy más de comedia romántica, esta vez quise intentar algo un poco diferente y poco a poco probar de otros géneros también pues tengo varias ideas e y proyectos en mente. Espero que les guste mi escrito y me hagan saber su opinión mediante reviews y vía Facebook, siempre soy feliz de leerlos y responder.**

**Orgullo y Prejuicio es la famosa obra de Jane Austen sin duda mi favorita n.n se los recomiendo si no la han leído. También tenía mucho que no escribía un Sakurax Shaoran y me alegro de hacerlo. Respecto a mis otros fic… trabajo en ellos y si me siguen en FB sabrán actualizaciones y avances. Un saludo especial Martha/Natsumi mi querida amiga escritora y a mi hermanita Lyssete R, Sakura Li (te has desaparecido mucho) Eri Eri (Gracias por invitarme) un abrazo a todas mis lectoras espero ansiosa saber que les parece mi One-Shot y también esperando el próximo reto.**

**Besoss!**

**Himeko**


End file.
